


Jaehee's Happiness

by Kosho



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Try This At Home, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heroes to Villains, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Big Happy Family, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: MC can't stand her friend's unhappiness, and the only way she can save her is to give up on her romantic interest and do the one thing on her mind, taking her place.





	1. The Villain

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot, and I think it's not great, but there you have it. I think I'll do a short follow up chapter, but that's probably it. Based mainly on one of the bad endings for Jaehee's route.

Strange events had led her to the RFA. Still, at first it hadn’t felt real at all, like a hazy dream. The truth was far simpler though, she had never really formed bonds with people, throwing herself headlong into anything else. First, her education, the things she learned interesting enough to keep her focused, but nothing she was really passionate about. She couldn’t truly say she ever  _ was _ passionate about anything. Over the course of days, however, so many things had awoken in her heart that it was impossible to identify what was happening. The first stirrings of romantic interest, the kind that seemed destined to remain unfulfilled. Then, her first real friend, Jaehee, who had initially mistrusted her, but had now become so important to her. She faithfully listened to her troubles, and supported her unfailingly, no matter how she personally felt about her choices. 

 

It all went downhill when Zen injured himself, and then the news that they might be in trouble, somewhere between stalkers and hackers, she wasn’t quite sure of it herself. For awhile though, the others’ calls and texts had been enough, more than fulfilling for her, enough to bring a smile to her face. Now though, now Jaehee had left her behind to go and care for Zen, and adding to that the mountain of work she was buried under constantly. It was too much for her, and the worry that her health would eventually give out had her trying to think of ways she could help. It started with texting and calling Jumin, probably being too bold on the matter considering she wasn’t involved in any meaningful way, trying to convince him to consider his assistant’s health and feelings, maybe give her a break, but he always refused. 

 

It was enough to keep her awake at night, distract her from her hunger and forget to eat, worrying for her friend. After awhile, she even put off some of her calls, lost in thought, until Zen expressed his concern for her health if she kept working like she was. That had been the final straw for her. The decision had been secret, and very rash, but she didn’t feel right just going about it without telling anyone honestly. Gathering her courage, she dialed the number, her head buried in her palm, taking slow, deep breaths to hold back tears. This wasn’t a choice she wanted to make lightly, but if it worked well, Jaehee would be free to do as she wanted, would be healthy and happy, and she would successfully isolate herself from most of the RFA members. A good thing, since if all went as planned, she’d have no free time anyway. 

 

“Hey! I was thinking of calling y-- are you okay? You don’t sound so well…” Zen wondered. 

 

His concern hit something in the very depths of her being, sniffling quietly. “I’m not okay. I’m very much not okay. I have some things to tell you, and I know you’re busy, but please. Just listen.” 

 

“That sounds serious...you can tell me anything.” he murmured. 

 

“Coming to the RFA was unexpectedly a blessing for me. I’ve been more open in the last few days than I have my whole life. I didn’t know I could care about anything. It turns out I care too much.” she began, her voice shaking too much to continue immediately. 

 

“This doesn’t sound good at all. I really hope you’re not about to say what I think you are…” he sighed. “I don’t want you to leave. Jaehee doesn’t want you to leave.” 

 

“I’m not done yet. I still intend to make sure a lot of good guests show up to the party.” she caught her breath. “Zen, I’m certain I misread things, but I really like you. I actually allowed myself to think maybe someday there could even be something between us.” 

 

“Hey, I like you too, I don’t think I’d mind that at all…” he said cautiously. 

 

“No. Don’t say that. I’m very worried about Jaehee, and so...I mean to do something drastic. I don’t know if you watch a lot of movies, but do you know the saying ‘You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain’?” she asked. 

 

“Talk to me, what’s going on, what do you mean villain? I think you might be tired, but seriously, sleep on this and...Jaehee will be fine, and I’m serious about it too, I’d like to see where we could go…” he urged her. 

 

“I’m about to become the villain. I only wanted someone to know that I’m honestly doing this out of love.” she sighed. 

 

“Love? Love for who? Me? Jaehee…?” he questioned. 

 

“I guess you could say either. It’s just a different kind of love for her is all.” she mumbled. “Please, please make sure she knows I’d never hurt her on purpose, and that I’m really doing my best to help her out.” 

 

Before he could reply, she hung up, her head dropping. If this was going to work at all, she had to pull herself together and get started now. The idea disgusted her, intentionally undermining the woman she considered her best friend, even after knowing her only a few days. Consequences be damned, she had to do something. Her phone started ringing before she could start dialing, Zen again, but she disconnected without picking up, quickly wiping her eyes before keying in the number. It didn’t take long for Jumin to pick up, though he seemed curious about the reason she was calling. 

 

“Hello, Jumin. I...I think you should really consider picking a new assistant.” she began.

 

“That’s a strange way to start a conversation. Why do you think that?” he asked. 

 

“Jaehee, I think she’s really stressed out. She’s been saying strange things, and I really think she might be planning something against you. I think she’s trying to get fired on purpose.” she explained as calmly as she could. 

 

“Really? Do you know something?” he asked. 

 

Jaehee still wasn’t certain about her future, and so she had nothing concrete. It was awful, but she had to make something up. 

 

“The cat project, the hotel? She’s planning to sabotage it so she can devote her time to the coffee shop project, she wants that one to happen, and she doesn’t mind letting the hotel sink for it.” she lied confidently. 

 

Jaehee was a good person, and it felt like she had swallowed a mouthful of poison saying those things. Hopefully it was convincing enough.

 

“...” there was silence for a few minutes, as if he might have hung up. “I can’t believe she would do something like that. I paid her fairly, I even secured a place for a convenience store in the building so it would be easier for her to get lunch...I didn’t take Assistant Kang for that kind of person. I...hm. Thank you for telling me this. Rest assured your name won’t come up for this information.” 

 

“I appreciate it. I just want you to be successful and have someone working for you that you can trust.” she told him.

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look around. Going through resumes is going to be troublesome…” he muttered. 

 

So far so good, Jaehee was one step closer to her freedom. Really, it had the feel of a prisoner exchange, but without a work history, even her rich educational background would do no good. 

 

“I...have a degree in business. I can speak three languages, and I studied violin. I know a fair bit of world geography and I’m capable of understanding the business environment in most parts of the world. If that is somehow useful to you.” she said. 

 

Her stomach twisted, dropping lower with every word. It felt so wrong to steal Jaehee’s livelihood out from under her, even if she would ultimately be healthier and happier this way. 

 

“That is rather useful. Are you saying you’re interested in becoming my assistant?” he asked. 

 

“That’s correct. I feel I could do good at your side.” she confirmed. 

 

She was somewhere between Jaehee and Zen, she didn’t particularly like cats, but she had plenty of experience with them. Her allergies easily handled with pre-emptive medication, and she didn’t get sick normally. All things that might make her qualified even without experience. 

 

“I will discuss matters with Assistant Kang, and I will get back to you. If indeed she does seem reluctant to keep her job, I will draft the appropriate paperwork and let you know.” he said. “If that’s everything, I’ll let you go for now. Good night.” he paused. “Ah. One last thing. I recommend you keep your phone close, just in case.” 

 

With that, he hung up. Before she had a chance to put it down, Zen called again, and she reluctantly answered. 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to call. The ball is already in play, and I can’t stop it.” she told him.

 

“What do you mean? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” he questioned irritably. 

 

“Of course not. I’ve only hurt everyone else, only you don’t know it just yet. The cause was just, but I think I’ll only make people hate me.” she mumbled in reply. 

 

“Can’t you tell me what you’ve done?” he pleaded. 

 

“I’ve done my best to make sure she always has the chance to smile. It’s a small price to pay, but she’ll never understand.” she sighed. 

 

“Then, what about me?” he questioned. 

 

“I meant it. As much as I’d love to have seen what could have been, even if you don’t blame me, I’ll be very busy soon, I doubt I’ll have the time to meet with you.” she tried to explain. 

 

“I’m busy too, but I know I could make time for you. I hope it isn’t my career that’s put you off.” he said. 

 

“No, no. I’m surprised you feel so strongly for me that you’d be willing to do that, honestly. Yet… I don’t think I’ll have long breaks.” she stated again. 

 

In the background, she heard frustrated shouting, it was Jaehee. She must have gotten the news already. It didn’t sound like it was going well at all, and from the angry dismissal, she was certain the woman had just voluntarily given up her job. She took a deep breath, palming her face once more. 

 

“That’s probably my cue. Please, take care of her. She needs someone to support her.” she said, ready to hang up again. 

 

“You’re that person, she trusts you, you understand her better than anyone! I don’t know what’s going on, but...it has to be you.” he told her. 

 

“Is that her?” she heard in the background. “Tell her hi for me. I wish I could talk to her myself, but I think I won’t sound cheerful for her right now…”

 

At that, she froze, hanging up. Checking the chat, she noticed Jumin and Jaehee both were logged in, tense silence between them until she tentatively joined. Jumin took note of her arrival immediately. 

 

“There you are.” - Jumin Han

 

“Were you expecting me?” she replied. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re on…” - Jaehee Kang

 

“I’ll have that contract ready for you in the morning. Please come by the C & R building then and look it over. Tonight, just rest.” - Jumin Han

 

“I’m not coming over to sign anything.” - Jaehee Kang. 

 

“Not you, her. I’ve decided she’ll be your replacement.” - Jumin Han

 

“What? You already have someone waiting? More importantly, why her? She’s seen what I’ve went through, there’s no way she’d want to work for you.” - Jaehee Kang

 

“I’ll know for sure tomorrow, won’t I?” - Jumin Han

 

He was actually keeping his word. He likely hadn’t told her that it was her doing that cost her the job, and it appeared he didn’t intend to tell her that she had already offered to replace her. That much, she was thankful for. At least Jaehee wouldn’t hate her immediately, maybe before she went to sign the contract, she would at least have a chance to try and cheer her up one last time. 

 

“Jaehee, sleep well. You too, Jumin.” she said, logging out immediately after. 

 

All had gone according to plan, but that did nothing to diminish her guilt. Her penance was the impending lack of freedom she would surely suffer in exchange for hurting her friend, and by default harming the entire RFA...


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward three years after the incident, a look at how things worked out for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure about this, but for now, I'm satisfied.

* * *

 

_**3 years later…** _

* * *

 

 

She lowered her violin, smiling slightly at the quiet, yet appreciative meow Elizabeth 3rd gave. Hearing faint applause, she turned curiously, Jumin coming in the door.

 

“I always knew she enjoyed fine music, but she really likes it when you play. ‘Fur Elise’, right? I think that must be her favorite.” he praised her quietly.

 

Maybe it was thanks to losing Jaehee as his assistant, but the years had certainly changed him a bit. He felt more open now, not completely, but at least a little more understanding. His dark eyes fell to her neck, and he heaved a sigh, shaking his head with a slight click of his tongue.

 

“Three years, and you still don’t know how to properly wear a tie. Come here. I’ll show you once, but only once. I expect after this you should get it right from now on.” he said, beckoning her towards the mirror.

 

He took her through it step by step, explaining his expectations for her as he did. He felt more forgiving than usual, but that was probably because he was in an unusual mood. She bowed her head slightly.

 

“Yes, thank you Mr. Han, I’ll be sure to get it right.” she said.

 

He frowned at the name, shaking his head again. “I’ve told you before, I don’t like that. Call me Jumin. Lunch should be here shortly, we’ll discuss the rest of the days’ schedule, and then I’ll let you go home to work for the day. Have you been eating well? You look pale.”

 

Before she could answer, he left to answer the door. Someone came in to set the table, and Jumin gestured for her to take a seat. Well, the menu was a bit better than usual, thanks to business, at least.

 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern. Now, what was on the agenda?” she asked, taking his cue to eat.

 

“Well, first, I’m still waiting on the notes from the Antique Store acquisition. I think it went well, so there shouldn’t be anything to concern yourself about with that. You did well at the meeting. There is a conference call later with the board, so don’t forget about that. I want you to look over the files again and make sure you’re familiar with it before then. I noticed the e-mail you sent me, you mentioned you had an idea I might like?” he said.

 

She nodded slowly, taking a drink before she spoke. “Yes. Well, I’m told that the cat hotel idea had gone over better than anticipated, but I thought...why stop there? I think you should consider a cat cafe.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise. He had heard of those, and they were popular in a few places. It was definitely a good idea. “I’m interested, please write up a proposal so I can see what you envision, I’d also like to see projected interest in this as well as a cost breakdown, and a profit forecast.” pausing long enough to sneak a few bites in, he continued. “Don’t forget, two weeks from now, we have that business trip in Japan.”

 

“Was that Japan? I thought it was Hong Kong?” she asked, checking her phone quickly. “Oh, no, my mistake.”

 

After lunch, he dismissed her for the evening, but not before he stopped her one last time. “I know the party is coming up also. Thank you again for all your efforts, after the trip, I want you take a few days off. I think there will be too much dissent if I give you another raise so soon after the last one, so a short break is the best I can offer right now. Now go on, I’m sure you’re missed.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll take it easy tonight and have everything prepared for tomorrow.” she assured him on her way out.

 

It had been tense for a few days after the incident. Unexpectedly, things had begun to look up after the party. Jaehee was smiling, sure of her future now, and today, she owned a fairly successful cafe with a bakery, one which she liked to frequent for breaks, welcomed by her friend’s warm smile. Recalling her words after she learned the truth, the guilt still hadn’t diminished, but it was nice to be forgiven.

 

_“You, I can’t believe you did that for me. Knowing what I went through, you willingly took on that burden so I could be happy. I...I’ve never had a friend like you, never one who took my side, or went to such lengths to see me smile…”_

 

She thought about that all the way home, only making one stop to change out of her work clothes, now covered in Elizabeth 3rd’s noticeable white fur, storing them in the trunk, careful not to get any hair on her new clothes. She was fine, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about it. When she opened the door, she was greeted immediately, smiling at their waiting faces.

 

“Ah! Who is that? Is that my princess? I told you mama would be home soon!” he said with a grin.

 

This much, she had never expected. Even though she had so little time to meet with him, as he said he would, Zen had made time for her. It felt like she had really been blessed that he genuinely cared enough to try and make such limited time work. They had dated quietly for awhile, until about two years ago. He had shown up at work on her lunch break and proposed, to which, even unsure, she had gladly accepted. Later, she would learn it was actually Jaehee who convinced him if he really loved her, they could find a way to make things work, cheering for them readily. At his side, matching his grin was their son, now nearly two, and already every bit like his father. Jumin hadn’t enjoyed her short leave, though he was glad at her stubborn insistence that she be allowed to work as long as possible to make up for it.

 

It felt like something that she didn’t deserve, a job she, to her surprise, found enjoyable despite how much work there was, a friend who was unfailingly loyal, despite her actions to get her fired. A loving husband, and a son, all things she never expected to have in her life, things she didn’t feel like she should have gotten, but which she never regretted for a minute. At the times when they both had busy schedules, him with his acting, and her with work, Jaehee filled her role as designated aunt very well, letting him spend time in the shop with her.

 

“Oh! I saw Yoosung today, he told me to say hi, and he’s sorry he hasn’t been in touch much.” she told him, planting a kiss on his cheek as she did.

 

“How is he holding up? Has the work crushed him yet?” he asked with a laugh.

 

“No, he’s been taking it well. Everyone is a bit sad that he’ll be leaving the company next year. Jumin said that he’d be willing to lend whatever help he needed for the clinic he’s planning to open. He’s really changed too, hasn’t he? Feels like forever since he talked about LOLOL.” she replied.

 

“Luciel called today. I guess he’s been pretty busy with work also, but that he’s looking forward to seeing everyone at the party. That first one went so well, and the second one was even better, so he’s expecting quite the turn out this time around. I guess even V is going to try to make it. I hope he can get around alright.” Zen sighed.

 

“I’ll discuss it with Jumin. I know it’s probably too late to fix the problems now, but at the very least, he might help him get there okay.” she said.

 

He covered the boy’s ears, leaning in with an impish smile, his words whispered quietly only to her. “Well, why don’t we enjoy the night. Once he’s down for the night, I’ll help you get to sleep~”

 

She blushed crimson at that, still so easily embarrassed by his words. Now though, she was more than willing to meet them head on, less nervous than she had been at first. “Oh, really? That’s dangerous talk. Isn’t that how we got here in the first place?”

 

Whether it was fate, or the gods, or even an ‘Unknown’ stranger that was responsible for how things had turned out, she was grateful, even as she made sure she would never repeat her actions again. It turned out for the better, but she didn’t want to chance what might happen if she was put in a situation where she had to betray a friend again. No, the RFA had continued, and everyone was better off now that they had been, and this was something she wanted to protect, to maintain that fragile happiness. For this moment, however, she had to get her work done now, so she could have the rest of the night for her family.


End file.
